


Fic requests

by TheRealJadpeanut



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rim job, Sex Slave, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, facesitting, rimjob, strap on, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJadpeanut/pseuds/TheRealJadpeanut
Summary: Several NSFW requests from followers and friends.





	Fic requests

**(This is for a friend of mine who requested Sora and Kairi filling Larxene’s heart with light the naughtiest way they can. They’re twitter account is private so I’m not gonna say their username.)**

Larxene fell onto the bed with a hard thump. The Nobody no longer wore the infamous black coat from the Organization. Her naked body was on full display with her supple breasts sticking out as to her arms being bound behind her back. Her long luscious legs were bound as well. The shins pressed back and tied to the back of her thighs. Each leg bound on itself from the tight ropes that trapped her.

“What’s the matter Larxene?” Kairi smirked down at the prisoner. She leaned close to Sora who had a teasing smile of his own. “No witty remark or spiteful teasing?” Larxene could only respond with muffled noises as a dildo was trapped deep down her throat. Leather straps wrapped around her head to keep it in place as a gag.

Both keyblade wielders ditched their usual garments in exchange for more kinkier outfits. The princess of light wore a leather top studded with pink beads, held up by belt like straps. As Larxene’s norted amber eyes trailed down, scanning Kairi’s curves, she’d see a short frilly pink skirt. It was so short, the Nobody could almost see signs of deep red pubic hair. Her boyfriend ditched his iconic chain necklace in exchange for a red leather collar that hugged tightly around his neck. His signature crown shaped charm dangled from it like a cat bell. His toned chest was on full display as his pecs framed a pair of perky pink nipples. Larxene’s gaze trailed down Sora’s slim abdomen before seeing his flesh key hidden in leather. The keyblade champion wore tight leather boxer briefs. Dark as Larxene’s infested heart with a crimson red zipper that went from the front of his bottom garnets to the back where the leather hugged at his supple ass.

“Aw, don’t give us that face.” Sora chuckled as the Nobody shot daggers at the couple. “We’re gonna break Xehanort’s hold on you. You’ll thank us later when you’re free again.”

“Free…isn’t exactly the word I’d used.” Kairi giggled. “But you’re gonna love serving us instead of the Organization.” She added with a sweet bubbly tone as she stood in front of Sora. Making sure their captive could see the entire front of her body. “Just wait till you see the benefits.”

Sora’s hands cupped his girlfriend’s hips. They slowly trailed up her curves. Their subtle touch causing sparks in Kairi’s nerves as he dragged them against her skin ever so slowly. The princess couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. Larxene couldn’t help but blush at how his hands helped show off Kairi’s curves. But she kept scowling. Not daring to show any sign of weakness.

“Going extra slow today.” Kairi said nonchalantly.

“Gotta put on a show for our pet.” Sora replied to her. Poking over her shoulder to see how Larxene seemed to be having conflicting feelings. Soon, his hands unclipped Kairi’s bra. Letting it fall to the floor as her perky breasts were on full display. Sora’s hands gently caressed her chest. His fingers tracing the sensitive pink nipples.

“Impressive aren’t they?” Kairi smiled at Larxene. “If you behave, you can get a turn to play with them.”

“Hmpph!” The blonde responded. Trying to resist as she kept up her rough act.

Sora chuckled at his as he gave each breast a gentle squeeze. “That’s fine. More Kairi for me!”

“There’s a lot more to me then just my breasts, you perv.” Kairi stuck her tongue out playfully at her boyfriend.

“I know. You also got a nice wet pussy.” He shot back as his hands slowly went down. Trailing his fingers  between her breasts. Tracing them over her stomach. Kairi bit her bottom lip in anticipation as he brushed against her red pubic hair. His left hand pulled out the front of her skirt, making it easier for his right hand to trace over her entrance. But before he could plunge his digits into her, Kairi quickly turned around.

“Hang on Sora. Why don’t we show her what you’re working with?” She suggested to him as she quickly made her way behind him. Her hands gently caressing his cute face. Trailing down his neck. Her fair skinned hands contrasting with his tanned toned body as they continued down. When she reached his chest, she couldn’t help but steal a squeeze of his pecs.

“k-Kairi!” Sora moaned his she massaged the pectoral muscles. His light brown nipples becoming erect from her touch.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who likes to have their chest groped” Kairi couldn’t help but giggle at the flustered face her boyfriend made. Her eyes going to Larxene once more. Noticing that the blond was beginning a slight sign of arousal secreting from her womanhood. “Now let’s show Larxene your key to her heart?” She began to unzip the front of his pants. Sora’s hard cock sprang free with a drip of pre cum dribbling from the tip. As the zipper continued down, going between this thighs, a pair of heavy balls spilled out from the clothing. Larxene’s amber eyes were glued to the hard member that stuck out from Sora’s clothing. The skin on his genitals was much more fair compared to the rest of his body. Showing that the keyblade wielder didn’t had an all over tan.

“It’s pretty good, isn’t it?” Sora smirked as he felt Kairi stroke him. “But Riku is a big fan of what’s in the back.” He turned around. His leather booty shorts hugging tightly against his ass.

“Just wait until you see this.” Kairi grabbed the zipper once more. She unzipped the back of Sora’s shorts to show off the fair skin of his ass cheeks. Her hands moving to pull apart the opening to let his juicy cheeks spill out. Her actions earned a hiss from Sora as the metal teeth of the zipper dug into his ass. Kairi couldn’t help but notice a small plastic tube dangling out from her boyfriend’s anus. “Are those anal beads?” Kairi tisked playfully “Sora. You promised to save the anal toys for our new pet!”

“S-sorry! With Riku away, I couldn’t help myself!” He whined a bit. “It’s just one strand of beads. We still got plenty for her.” Kairi was about to talk back, until she noticed her captor. Larxene’s amber eyes changed color. Showing hints of her original seafoam colored eyes.

“Well, no harm done.” Kairi gave his cheeks a few pats. Larxene’s began to budge against her restraints at the sight of subtle jiggling from the man’s cheeks. “I know how much you love having this played with.” She said into his ear with a husky voice. Her hands cupping his ass to steal a few squeezes. “Since I missed out on watching them go in, mind if I help you take them out?” As soon as she saw him nod, Kairi couldn’t help but quickly pat his soft cheeks in excitement. Her actions earning a gasp from Sora.

Kairi firmly grasp the small plastic rod that stuck out from Sora’s anus. She would slowly pull out the toy. Sora couldn’t help but moan as the beads stir in him a bit as they began to pull out.

“That’s one little bead.” Kairi counted as a small section was pulled out. Sora gasped when the second bead came out. “A little bigger then the first one.” Kairi was now looking at Larxene who was starting to look more desperate then when they started. “He can take a lot in here.” She smirked at their captor who’s eyes continued to be glued at the toys coming out of Sora. The third bead was about as big as a gumball as the toy was more than halfway out. “Gets a bit tricky here with the bigger beads.” Kairi tugged at the toy a bit. This made Sora gasp as the larger beads grind against his prostate.

“K-kairi!” Sora whined when the fourth bead popped out. This one being the size of an orange. The keyblade weilder holding Kairi close to his naked body.

“It’s just one more little bead.” She replied. The last bead pressed against the exit of Sora’s anus when she pulled on the toy. Soon, the large bead slowly slipped out. Stretching his hole. The boy couldn’t help but pant a bit.

“God, I missed that.” He muttered. But Kairi pointed to the blodne captor, letting him now what the main event was. “Oh yeah. Almost forgot about you, Larxene.” Sora chuckled a bit as him and Kairi laid near her on the bed. “So what do you say?”

“Want to be our new pet?” Kairi smirked as she removed the gag from her face. The dildo slipped out from Larxene’s mouth. Strands of her saliva breaking away from it. There was a moment of silence as Larxene tried to think. Sora didn’t seem to show any dominant signs, unlike Kairi. Perhaps if she used her skills to weaken him, she could take him by surprised and make it back to the Organization.

“Let Sora have his fun first….then maybe I’ll consider it.” She feigned indecisiveness. Sora and Kairi looked at each other for a second before smiling.

“Ok. I can start this off.” Sora smirked as he got up onto his knees above Larxene. With his cock pointing towards her, the blonde nobody opened her mouth. She was confused when he turned around though. But she couldn’t process this until…

“Mmmmppphhhh!” A muffled scream emitted between Larxene. Causing a vibration between Sora’s cheeks, earning a moan from him.

“Don’t be fooled, Larxene” Kairi smirked. “Sora prefer to sub, but he has plenty of experience in domination.” The red headed princess moaned as she couldn’t help but masturbate at the sight of Sora smothering their new toy with his ass.

“Besides…I think this is more fitting for you.” Sora moaned. Turning back slightly to grab Larxene’s longer front strands of her hair to keep her close against his hole. She continued to wrestle underneath him. During her struggles, she still let out more several screams. But her struggles caused her to accidentally slide her tongue into his anus. “Oh, fuck!” Sora gasped. “Eat that keyhole!”

Larxene was unable to turn her head away from Sora’s ass as he pulled her into it. She tried to slither her tongue out, but her efforts only made her flick it against his prostate. The hero’s hair pulling making sure it stayed there.

“Finally putting that mouth of yours to better used.” Sora chuckled between his moans. He applied pressure to Larxene’s face. Sandwiching her entire head between his ass and the pillow. He would let go of her blonde strands of hair, only to roughly grab her breasts. “You really know your way around an asshole.” He chuckled. Grinding her breasts against his hard thick cock.

Meanwhile, Kairi was getting another toy. A strap on with a dual ended clear dildo with light pink straps. The princess carefully inserted one end of the dildo into her flower. Her walls pulsating as it entered her. She wrapped the straps around her waist and buckled them tight to make sure her detachable cock would remain in place.

“The boys are a fan of this one.” Kairi giggled. Only to realize that her pet was completely blinded by her boyfriend’s ass. “Sora, could you get off of her for a second?” Sora had a light chuckle as he sat up from her face.

“Sorry about that Kairi.” He rubbed the back of his head with both hands. Unintentionally making his toned chest puffed out a bit. “Her mouth is just REALLY good.”

Larxene’s eyes were now her original sea foam blueish green. All signs of Xeahnort’s control or presence now gone. The blonde woman was biting her lower lip. Here busty chest rising with each deep breath she took.

“Are you enjoying this, Larxene?” Kairi asked in a sweet tone. The blonde nodded slightly. Her fair cheeks blushing a deep red. “No no no.” She giggled at her display. “You have to tell me. How can I know unless you tell me.”

“Ah…” Larxene uncharacteristically peeped out. The last bit of pride she had soon dissolving as her carnal lust over took her. “I…did.” She softly answered.

Sora sat next to the bound woman. Petting her hair gently as he looked down at her with a smile. “Who’d have thought that underneath all that malice and insults would be a perfect little slave?” Larxene blushed at his teasing.

“You want to feel good next?” Kairi said in a flirtatious tone. Having the toy rest against the nobody’s womanhood.

“Y-yes…” Larxene moaned as the toy began to grind against her entrance. She went all wide eyes as she was suddenly flipped onto her stomach. Sora’s large throbbing member was pointing right at her face.

“You still want to service your other master as well?” Sora’s hand went down to give his cock a few strokes before smacking it against Larxene’s face a couple times.

“Yes!” Larxene almost shouted. Some drool forming in the corner of her mouth as she stared at his cock hungrily.

Kairi began to unbind the blonde pet’s legs. Grabbing them by the ankles and spreading those long fair skinned legs apart.

“Get ready on my mark” Kairi smirked at Sora. Her boyfriend smirking back as he held Larxene’s head with both hands. The tip of his flesh key pressing against her lips. “1….2…”

“3!” Kairi and Sora shouted as they thrusted into each end of their pet.

Larxene screamed as the large toy was thrusted into her pussy. But her scream was quickly muffled by Sora’s cock sliding down her throat.

“Fuck! I’m falling for this mouth!” Sora moaned.

“You’re taking my cock so well.” Kairi said to her in a sugary voice. Like when a dog owner is praising their pet for behaving well. Her hips began to grind back before thrusting against Larxene’s ass again. Sora would begin a thrusting rhythm as well. His heavy balls slapping against the blonde’s chin as he used her mouth. The room began to fill with the sounds of Kairi’s soft moans, Sora’s more animalistic moans and their pelvises smacking against their pet.

Larxene stared up at Sora. His lustful face and the taste of his manhood furthering arousing her. This would help Kairi thrust faster into her wet eager womanhood.

“Oh god!” Sora moaned. Dribbling pre onto Larxene’s tongue “I’m getting close you guys!”

“Wait!” Kairi immediately pulled out from the nobody. The wet toy smacking Larxene’s ass as she climbed on top of her and smiled at Sora. “Don’t you want to finish somewhere more personal?” She giggled. “It would be hot to see you finish inside another girl there.”

Sora smirked at her suggestion. Kairi quickly got off to let him pull Larxene up. He quickly got on his knees as she landed onto his cock. The blonde’s moth gaped open into a lewd smile as she screamed. Her sea foam eyes watering slightly.

“Cum in me!” Larxene screamed. “Fill me up and claim me as yours!” Sora’s hand went to grasp her luscious cheeks as he thrusted up into her.

“Oh but you’re not just his.” Kairi got behind Larxene. Her toy sliding easily into her ass thanks to her own juices being used as a lubricant. “You’re mine as well.” A loud plap emitted as she thrusted against her juicy ass.

Larxene wrapped her arms around Sora’s neck for support. While her new mistress would reach her arms around her torso to mercilessly grope her breasts.

“Oooohhh! You both feel amazing!” Larxene moaned loudly as the two continue to dominate her.

“Want me to finish inside?” Sora grinned. Gritting his teeth as he got closer to his release.

“Yes master!” LArxene yelled. Her walls pulsating a bit as she drew closer to her own orgasm.

“You want to feel his hot seed sloshing inside your womb?” Kairi’s hand begin to pinch and tug at her slave’s nipples.

“Fill me up! Please!” The blonde begged. The two gave several last powerful thrusts until they finally reached their limit. Sora moaned and shut his eyes tightly as he released his cum deep into Larxene. The nobody screamed from her own orgasm. Mixing with the thick fluids that gushed deep into her womanhood. The blonde’s mouth gaped open into a lewd smile as her sea foam eyes began to roll up. Kairi’s own orgasm trickled down her thighs and onto the bed.

The trio laid on the bed. Drenched in a mixture of each other’s sweat and sexual fluids.

“That was even better then I hoped it would.” Sora said in a tired, but satisfied voice. He laid to Larxene’s right. “I should try domming more often.”

“You were wonderful master.” Larxene planted a kiss on the boy’s lips. As she pulled away, she looked over at Kairi. “And I must thank you mistress. Because of you and master, I’m free.” She turned to her left to steal a kiss from the princess. “Free to serve you for the rest of my days.”

Kari smiled as she petted her long blonde hair. “Your true eyes are so beautiful, my pet.”

**The next morning**

Kairi moaned as Larxene’s soapy hands scrubbed her thoroughly.

“Mistress…” Larxene marveled as she continued to wash her. “Your body is beautiful when it’s glistening wet.” Her hands scrubbing up and down the sides of her curvy body.

“You’re doing a wonderful job, Larrxene.” Kairi gave the woman a cute smile as she praised her. “Make sure to wash my back.”

Larxene’s eyes lit up as she got behind her mistress.

“Ooooh… you are a keyblade wielder.” Her cheeks blushing as she felt signs of muscles in Kairi’s back. The blond lowered down the princess’s body until her hands were know cupping her cheeks. Her efforts earning a loud moan from the red head. “So musky.” Larxene softly said in a moan. Shoving her face between Kairi’s cheeks to get several whiffs of her sweaty scent.

“Aaaahhh! Larxene!” Kairi yelped when she felt a nose press against her anus. She quickly pushed her hands against the shower walls to support herself. Shivering as she felt a familiar wet sensation lapping at the puckered hole that was hidden between her cheeks. Licking and smacking sounds soon drowned out the sounds of the shower running as Larxene continued to devour Kairi’s ass.

“I wonder who’s ass tastes better.” They both heard a familiar male voice. Both ladies turn to see Sora grinning as he opened the shower door. “Although I gotta say, Kairi’s can be pretty addicting. Specially when she’s all sweaty.”

“Finally got up, you lazy bum” Kairi giggled as her boyfriend stepped in.

“Master’s finally joining us!” Larxene eagerly clapped her hands together. “Can’t wait to scrub those toned muscles of yours.” Sora grinned as the three of them got closer. Their shower quickly turning into round 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my NSFW Twitter: @Naughtypeanut1


End file.
